Breath of Life
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -ON HAITUS FOR NOW- I thought my life was over once I got bit... but how is it possible that I have not become one of them? For some reason I feel as though me being this way could bring hope to our world. lWARNING l OC fanfic, 1st Walking Dead Fanfic l Lemons Appear later on l


**A/N: This is my 1st The Walking Dead fanfic so please be nice. This is about my OC but dont worry my OC isn't going to be with any of the canon characters until something happens later on. Yea the title is after a song I like xD So the title credit goes to Florence + The Machine. Really good song! Anyways please read this and enjoy:)**

**!WARNING!THIS!STORY!CONTAINS!: BadGrammar&Spelling, Adventure, Swearing, Characters' Deaths, Abuse, Manipulation, Humor, Lemons (Later on), and I put more up as the story progress.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN WALKING DEAD OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**The Beginning of The End**

Bodies... Everywhere Alice sees are bodies of her dead classmates, no, the students of her once to be school. Their limbs were missing hell even pieces of their flesh are gone. They were being eaten by.. people... No not people, people don't eat other people. Cannibals is the best word to describe them but it's not enough.

"Help me!" scream a girl about the age of 17, the same age as Alice, who was being drag down onto the ground and being eaten by a man with no right arm. Alice watch as the man rip piece of flesh off the girl's neck. The girl screams as the blood spill out of the wound the man made on her. It darken the girl's shirt. Alice's ocean blue eyes widen as she watch the man start eating the eyes roll back of her head, and no longer a sound escape her lips.

Alice gather enough strength, turn around and ran down the hallway. Get away. Must get away. How could of this happen? Everything was going all fine. Why did this have to happen!

It was normal day like any other day at Cherokee High School in Canton, Georgia. A normal, it was a normal day until this happen. Alice remember how this all started, how a normal day just go straight to hell. It started just a little bit ago, when a woman with a injure arm was walking towards the school. One of the students try helping her and offer her to call the ambulance for her. The woman suddenly bit the student and then that's how this all started.

Alice watch everyone in her school get bit and become one of those cannibals! No... Not cannibals... Cannibals can't turn people into cannibals. It's more like zombies. The word just sends shivers of fear throughout her body. Just thinking of word zombie sounds so dark and... hopeless...

Alice snap out of her thoughts as she spot one of her classmates down the hall. It was Sandy. She has her back turn to her. Finally she's not alone in this place.

Alice smile. "Sandy!" She call out as stood behind her. Alice put her hand on her shoulder "Sandy thank god you'r-" She couldn't finish what she was saying as she sees Sandy her dear classmate turn around to face her. Sandy face is cover with blood. What was more terrify is that pieces of her flesh was gone on her face and you can see her teeth through her cheek.

Alice scream as Sandy grabs her arm, instincts kicking in Alice pull away and push her away from her. She made a dash to the nearest room near her. She close the door behind her and grab one of the desks in the room, pushes it towards the door. Alice walks away from the desk towards the windows and press her back against it. She slides down to the floor. The door start banging, and disturbing moans coming from behind it, Sandy is trying to get in.

Alice close her eyes, and took deep breaths. "I want to go home. I want to go home." She whisper repeatedly to herself. Why did this had to happen? Why did this have to happen to her? Is this only happening to her or is this happening around the world? She don't know, and don't care. All Alice wants to do is just go home where her uncle Eben is.

You're wondering where is her parents? Well her parents are hardly around, they're always on the business. They always been like that throughout her whole life. Her parents hardly around and she had to grow up without them. Eben, her uncle is the one who was there throughout her whole life. He's not really her uncle, but he seem like it. He's just really good friends with her parents. Her parents ask him to take care of her while they're gone. So you can say Eben more like a parent figure then uncle figure.

It's funny, now that she thinks about it she hardly even knows what her parents look like since they are barely around. Some parents they are. Their jobs more important than their child. It don't bother her that much now but it did a lot when she was child. The days when Parent-Teacher conference where her parents weren't there and kids making fun of her calling her an orphan. It was tough but throughout the years she manage to survive having no parents and being bullied... Why is she thinking about all of this now?

A warm liquid feeling in her hand, Alice looks down and sees her hand bleeding. Her eyes wide in shock as she notice a bite mark, it wasn't deep where her hand could have been torn off like the others.

"No no no no no" Alice start wiping the blood off with her sweater. "No no no, this can't be happening!" She can't be bit. She couldn't be. No! She don't want to be like them! She don't want to become one of them. She didn't even have the chance to grow up yet hell get married and have kids. She didn't get to have the chance! Why is this happening to her! She didn't do nothing wrong.

Alice pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around her bitten hand. Even if it stops the bleeding, it don't change what is going to happen next. She holds her hand close to her chest, she looks up towards the ceiling.

"Why are you doing this to me? Have I suffer enough? My parents don't care about me, people bullied me, I barely have friends. What have we done to deserve this? " No respond, it wasn't like she was expecting it. Alice lay down on the cold tile floor and curl up. Closing her eyes and thinking about her life. Sleep is what all she can do now.

...

-2 hours later-

"Checks these room quick, get what you can before we go." A boy looks about in his early twenties said to two other boys. The boy has long black hair pull back in ponytail. He has brown hazel eyes. He's wearing some band shirt with some baggy pants. He's holding a metal bat.

"Whatever Tristan." said a boy about the same age as him. The boy has emerald eyes and his hair is blonde and it was short. He's wearing a football jersey of some team and in his hands he's holding a wrench. The other boy next to him look a little bit younger then the other two. He has dark brown eyes. His hair is a dark brown, it's little bit long. His bangs parted to the right side. This boy had in his hands axe. "I don't see why we're still here, no one is here. Hell no one is alive here in this school, all there is left is a couple of zombies."

Tristan glares at him. "There could be survivors here, Nate. Also there is some medicine in the nurse office and there is food supply in the kitchen." Tristan said as he looks towards the other boy. "Chris can you handle this since this is your first time scouting?"

Chris nods as Nate scoffs. "I dunno why you brought him since he barely join our group not to long ago and barely prove to Merle he is useful." Nate said.

"Fuck Merle that guy is an ass. The only reason he is around is because we have food and ammo. I could care less then two shits for that guy, his brother Daryl on the other hand is way better than he is." Tristan said. It's true the only reason why the Dixon brothers are around is because they have food and ammo well that is the only reason why Merle is around.

No more time to waste the three boys split up. Tristan heading to the nurse's office to find what's left of the medicine. While Nate and Chris heading to the kitchen aka the cafeteria. Unfortunately, they do not know where that is since they never been to this school before.

"God damn Tristan, why did you made us look for the fucking cafeteria." Nate said in frustration voice. "We have no choice but to open each door to see which is the cafeteria."

"It would be obvious the cafeteria room would be the one with the big doors." Chris points out, all schools are like this. As expected Nate didn't listen.

"Shut the fuck up! Since Tristan ain't here I say what we do got it!" Chris roll his eyes he don't have time to argue, he rather get this job done and go back to house where their group is. They start going to door to door opening it looking for the cafeteria. They encounter some zombies on the way but Chris prefers them as walkers for better terms. The walkers weren't of a challenge. They found some material they could use back at their safe haven.

"I'll get this door you get this one." Nate point to the door on the right side of the hallway. Chris nod and walk over to the door and grab the handle. He found that he couldn't open the door, the door wasn't lock, it was like something was against it. Chris start pushes against the door each push the door open wider and what ever hold against the door he was pushing it. A minute pass he open the door fully, it was a wooden desk that was against the door. Whoever put it against the door didn't make sure it was secure enough to hold.

Chris look around in room he's in. It was a classroom, there was hardly anything around. A soft groan sound is coming from by the windows. Chris's eyes dart to the window and spotted a girl who is couple years younger than he is. She's laying on the ground curl up in a ball. The girl has long black hair. She is wearing a blue sweater with the words of Zune on it, blue pants, and some white tennis shoes. A red handkerchief is wrap around her hand. She look unconscious Without thinking Chris walks towards the girl and check her pulse. She's alive and there's no bite marks on her.

"Damn I guess Tristan was right." Chris turns around and see Nate standing by the doorway with his arms folded. "There are well at least a survivor here a this school."

Chris look back at the girl and carefully pick her up and swoop her over his shoulders. She was lighter as then he thought she would be. Or he should be glad for going to those workouts with his dad.

"We're taking her back with us. She could be useful and help us." Chris said as he carry the girl out of the classroom and Nate follow soon after.

"Yea, she could be useful since she has a nice pair of racks there." Nate said as he smirks. Chris glare at him and tried his best to not say something back. Sure he should have say something but this isn't the place nor the time to fight. Chris was always thought to deal with these kind of situation later during a serious time.

When there is a day and time it is not serious he'll say something. He cannot stand this guy, he don't know what the deal is with him. It like everything is a game to him. Hell it's bad enough there is Nate but hell Merle is worse. If you're not useful he'll try to get rid of you aka kick you out. Luckily his brother Daryl is there to try to stop him and convince him you're useful. You could say Daryl is the rational and kinder brother. However he could be an ass at times. Sometimes Chris wonders if joining this group was a good idea. After one day he is already fed up with Nate and Merle bullshit. It's not like he has no one to talk to in the group he has some people. Like Tristan, and couple other people at the camp. Also Daryl at times, but he's hardly talk to him.

Chris felt the girl shift a little. Once this girl recovers and awake, he wonders if she'll stay. If she does, then she has to prove she's useful. After all the world has change.

...

People say when you feel death it like a cold embrace. If so while does she feel warm? Alice's opens her eyes slowing, looking up at a white ceiling, she sits up slowly on a bed. She looks around in her surroundings. She's what appears to be a room, it wasn't a big room it was small. There's a wooden dresser across from her next to a door. Next to the bed is a chair, someone must have sat there since there's a jacket on it. Wait a minute wasn't she in a classroom in her school? Someone must have brought her here.

"Like hell you are!"

Alice look towards the door where the voice came from. That must be the person who brought her or people by the sounds of it. They don't sound happy either.

"I don't know why you think bringing her here is benefit for us! It means we have another mouth to feed!"

"She could help us out, you don't know that. Merle."

"Shut the fuck up sweet tits! I make the rules around here, and I say if she can stay or not."

"We can't throw her out she hasn't recover. Look she may be useful if she's not she can leave once she recover alright?"

"Okay baby brother we go with that plan for now, but if that bitch isn't useful her ass is gone."

"Why not keep her her? Since her ass will be useful Hahahaha?" Alice shudder a little fright when he said that, and deep chuckle at what he/she said.

"Hahaha Nate you maybe right there boy hahaha"

"You guys are sick, I'm going back to patrolling."

Alice wraps her arms around her now she wondering if she should still thank the people who save her after hearing that. Maybe staying at the school was a lot safer than being here. Hell being with those things is safer then here. After hearing that, Alice don't even want to be here. Wait... She just remember something... How could she forgot!

Alice look down at her hand that is wrap up with handkerchief. She pulls it off and reveal a bite mark. It was no longer bleeding, and red. However it might leave a scar there. How is this possible? She witness people turning into one of them by getting bit. She watch as one by one of her classmates become one of those things. So how come she's not?

"Why am I not one of them?"

* * *

**A/N: So what you think? Please review:)**


End file.
